


Cada dos por tres

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P France (Hetalia), Just Sex, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: PWP - Hacía seis meses desde la última vez que Antonio había visto a Robert y, ahora que se encontraban, le salía con una idea descabellada. A estas alturas, ya debería haber aprendido a decirle que no, pero tenía que admitir que, en el fondo, él poseía una perversión que no se quedaba atrás. Una cosa había que reconocerle: con él, pocas veces se había aburrido.
Relationships: France & Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Cada dos por tres

**Author's Note:**

> El personaje de Robert es la versión que tengo con mis mejores amigas del 2P de Francis. Así que, aunque no me deje ponerlo en la información, este oneshot es un Francia x España x 2P Francia asentado en un Universo Alternativo. Está historia ha sido elegida vía la encuesta publicada en mi Twitter. Si a alguien le interesa, es Miruru12.

El café de Flore, cerca de los Jardines de Luxemburgo, en París, se encontraba atestado a las cinco de la tarde de un viernes. La gente, libre después de una dura semana de trabajo, no dudaba en reunirse en esos lugares de ocio para tomar algo y charlar de lo que había acontecido en sus vidas los últimos días. A diferencia de otras veces, en las que el clima invitaba a acomodarse en la terraza, el día lluvioso recogió a los clientes en el interior.

Sentados a una de las mesitas redondas, de color verde, que se hallaban más cercanas a las grandes cristaleras, dos hombres se miraban fijamente. Uno de ellos lucía una expresión temerosa y su acompañante, con el ceño fruncido, esperaba alguna explicación que no iba a llegar.

— Ni se te ocurra quedarte callado como una mala puta, Robert —replicó. Su tono de voz se veía coloreado por un acento sureño marcado, a pesar de que se esforzaba por pronunciar el francés como un nativo.

Robert Champfleury, originario de la región francesa de Champaña-Ardenas, definía el buen estar y el buen vestir. Su trabajo le proporcionaba grandes cantidades de dinero que no dudaba ni un segundo en gastar en las prendas de ropa más elegantes y caras del mercado. No sorprendía cuando llevaba trajes hechos a medida, con camisas de cachemira o seda. Su cabello estaba más corto que la última vez que se vieron, pero igual de limpio, sano y brillante que siempre, de color ébano. Para rematarlo, sus ojos marrones se mezclaban con el color de la miel y susurraban palabras de amor e insinuaciones que sus labios finos ni siquiera habían pronunciado.

Rodeó con su mano derecha el pulgar de la izquierda y el resto de dígitos de esa mano acunó la contraria. El gesto trataba de ser conciliador, pero su compañero arqueó una ceja incrédulo ante la actitud pacifista.

— Siendo honestos, no sé qué es lo que no te ha quedado claro, Antonio —repuso, con una sonrisa cordial y, sin duda, falsa.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo había emigrado a París hacía cosa de dos años, cuando la gran crisis económica sacudió a Europa con fuerza. España había salido mal parada del golpe, la tasa de desempleo se había disparado y él había sido de los afortunados que habían ido a engrosar las listas del INEM. Un conocido suyo, Pierre Delacroix, le había ofrecido un puesto de trabajo recolectando la vid, así que se había lanzado sin paracaídas a la aventura. Pasó por momentos muy duros, pero la suerte se puso de su parte y consiguió un trabajo en una empresa que le trataba bien y le pagaba aún mejor.

— Deja que te lo repita, para ver si entiendes a qué viene mi escándalo. Hace casi medio año desde la última vez que nos vimos y ahora, de la nada, me llamas y me propones…

— Un trío —acabó Robert, inmutable.

— Un trío… —repitió después de suspirar el español.

Sus caminos se cruzaron un año atrás, en un club de alterne. Antonio había ido con unos amigos a pasar un buen rato y a distraerse de todas sus preocupaciones. El alcohol sabía bien, la música le agradaba, pero, como soltero, lo tenía difícil para ligar aquella noche. Homosexual declarado, se había ido a rodear de heterosexuales que, como era de esperar, le llevaban a su terreno. Las insinuaciones que había recibido habían venido por parte de muchachas ligeras de ropa que, en alguna ocasión, le habían susurrado obscenidades que harían sonrojar a sus padres.

Su letargo duró hasta que vio a Robert, susurrando algo al oído de un chico. Quizás otra persona no hubiese visto nada extraño, pero él tenía su instinto gay y Robert supuraba homosexualidad por todos los poros de su piel. A partir de entonces, se convirtieron en amigos que quedaban de tanto en tanto para mantener relaciones sexuales desenfrenadas. Aún así, fuera de ahí, cada uno tenía su vida y desde la última vez había pasado ya casi seis meses.

— Mira, para que te quedes tranquilo: conozco al tío desde hace bastante. No me preguntes en qué trabaja, porque no lo sé, pero admito que es muy atractivo, que se le da bien el tema y creo que te va a gustar. Tú mismo me dijiste una vez que te encantaría tener dos para ti solito.

— Iba muy, MUY borracho.

— No quita que sea un deseo oculto tuyo.

El hispano arqueó una ceja y miró hacia el techo, con la boca entreabierta, a medio camino de argumentar algo en su defensa. Por desgracia, no se le ocurría nada, así que suspiró y levantó la taza de café para darle un sorbo.

— _Touché._

— ¿Lo ves? —añadió, sonriente—. Hablé con él el otro día y le enseñé una foto tuya.

— Espera, espera… ¿Una foto mía? ¿Qué foto mía? Robert, ¿qué foto mía? ¿Desde cuándo demonios tienes tú una foto mía? Enséñamela.

— Me dijo que le gustabas mucho, que estabas muy bueno y que… —miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba tan pendiente de su conversación como para esforzarse en escuchar lo que susurraría—. Que tenía muchas ganas de darte lo tuyo hasta que pidieras clemencia.

— Otro que da. Si a los dos os gusta eso, ¿entonces cómo pasas el tiempo con él?

— Solemos dedicarnos a usar la boca y poco más. De vez en cuando hacemos una apuesta y, el que pierda, tiene que dejar que el otro se lo haga.

La boca de Antonio se abrió, indignado ante lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía creerlo y, al mismo tiempo, sabía que no le mentía.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el galo, que se encogía de hombros.

— A mí nunca me has dejado hacértelo, desgraciado.

— Sería un crimen dejar tu trasero intacto, querido. Cada vez que lo veo, mis instintos más perversos se despiertan. No pretendas que no te gusta, gimes como una perra. ¡Au!

Se encogió en la silla y elevó la rodilla para poder sobarse la espinilla que había sido atacada por su acompañante. Sólo por verle con las mejillas encendidas, había merecido la pena el dolor. Después de carraspear, Fernández se acomodó en la silla, aunque sus ojos esmeralda no fueron capaces de encontrarle.

— Venga, no te pongas así. Te prometo que es de fiar. El tío está limpio de cualquier enfermedad repugnante. Me conoces bien y sabes que no te pondría en peligro de ninguna de las maneras cuando yo soy el más paranoico de todos.

— No se me olvida que a todos tus amantes a largo plazo les obligas a hacerse pruebas para comprobar que no tienen venéreas. A día de hoy, aún puedo decir que no me han pedido algo tan raro como lo tuyo. Todo por esa manía que tienes de hacerlo a pelo…

— ¡Por eso mismo! —exclamó, lastimero.

— Pongamos que, por lo que sea, te dijera que estoy interesado en ello. ¡Estamos suponiendo! —se apresuró a añadir, viendo que Champfleury ya se encontraba a punto de lanzar campanas al vuelo—. También quiero ver una foto de ese tío.

— No tengo ninguna foto suya, no se deja. Deja de mirarme así. Hagamos algo: ven esta noche al hotel de siempre.

— Esta noche. Deberías de haberme avisado con tiempo. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te hubiera dicho que tenía planes? Como siempre, te crees el ombligo del universo, Robert.

— ¿Es que no vas a venir?

— ¿A qué hora? —preguntó entre dientes.

— A las diez he quedado con él, pero nosotros podemos vernos a las ocho y media. Te llevaré a cenar, yo invito. Cuando venga Francis, le evalúas. Si no te gusta lo que sea de él, me lo dices y puedes irte. Juro que no pienso guardarte rencor si me dejas tirado.

Mientras negaba con la cabeza, Antonio rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar su cartera. Del pequeño compartimento de las monedas sacó un par de euros y los dejó sobre la mesa, para el disgusto de su acompañante, que no dudó en quejarse. Se levantó, se puso la chaqueta gris oscuro y agarró el paraguas que había dejado apoyado contra el lateral de la mesa. Para acallar sus lamentos, se inclinó y besó su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios. Su mano derecha acarició el mentón de su acompañante y, cuando se apartó, el francés percibió su fragancia fresca y embriagadora.

— Ni se te ocurra pasar tarde a recogerme o quizás me arrepiente y te deje plantado.

Pícaro, Antonio le guiñó un ojo y sonrió divertido antes de virar sobre sus talones y abandonar el café. Aquel, entre otros, era uno de los grandes encantos del español y en cada reencuentro que tenían, reafirmaba por qué no había borrado aún su número de teléfono.

* * *

La habitación de hotel olía a comida y al ambientador que usaban cada mañana, cuando hacían el aseo de las diversas estancias. Las paredes habían sido forradas por un ostentoso papel decorativo, que te transportaba al siglo XVIII, cuando la realeza vivía rodeada de lujos pomposos y fingían que lo ordinario no existía. Para mantener la armonía, el resto de los muebles de madera imitaban las formas redondeadas y cargadas de adornos de la época. Había una mesa, sobre la que se mostraba un televisor plano de última generación y una gran cantidad de panfletos informativos que ofrecían servicios adicionales para hacer la estancia más placentera.

Por otra parte, cercana a la ventana corredera, cubierta por unas pesadas cortinas verdes con figuras grabadas en terciopelo, se situaba un sillón acolchado rojo, sobre el que había un montón de ropa. Próxima a la puerta que daba acceso al habitáculo, a la izquierda, había otra que daba al baño. La cama de matrimonio, ubicada al lado del ventanal, había pasado a ser una marea desordenada de sábanas y cubrecamas.

Robert, cubierto por una bata de seda negra con el logo de la cadena hotelera, se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama. A su lado, destacaba un carrito con un montón de platos vacíos y una botella de cristal verde oscuro. En ese momento bebía lo que le quedaba de champán en su copa. Se secó el sudor de la nuca y entornó el rostro para ver el maravilloso desastre que su acompañante estaba hecho. Le halló tumbado bocabajo, con el trasero y parte de la espalda baja cubierta sensualmente por la sábana. Su cabello chocolate, ya de por si revuelto, se veía aún más despeinado después del revolcón y sus ojos verdes se paseaban por las letras que mostraba la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, la cual tocaba de vez en cuando con el índice de su derecha.

Sonrió, se terminó lo que le quedaba en la copa y se plantó a su lado. Rodeó la cintura del español con su brazo izquierdo y empezó a besar su oreja y su cuello, dejando ocasionales mordiscos.

— Veo que aún sigues siendo peor que un pulpo —murmuró Antonio, con la vista perdida en el juego de preguntas al que respondía.

— Tengo que aprovechar cuando te tengo desnudo en mi cama —replicó sensual contra el lóbulo de su oreja. Acarició una de las nalgas, sin prisa, y metió los dedos entre éstas, rozando su entrada. Aún estaba húmeda, por lo que aprovechó y presionó suavemente con el índice. El ano de su acompañante no ofreció resistencia alguna y escuchó un suspiro silencioso—. Sería una pena que esta parte volviera a su estado habitual.

— Nunca puedes estar quieto demasiado tiempo. Pensaba que querías esperar a tu amigo.

— ¿Y si no te gusta? No iba a dejar tu trasero intacto, querido. En caso de que te guste, no tenemos que esperar demasiado con los previos. De cualquiera de las maneras, todos hemos ganado con ese primer polvo.

Bloqueó la pantalla del teléfono, resignado después de perder la partida. Prefería culpar al galo que tenía a su lado antes que a su propio intelecto. Lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche cercana y movió su torso para poder pasar el brazo por encima de los hombros de su compañero mientras éste seguía jugueteando con ese dedo. A los dos minutos, antes de que pudieran entregarse de nuevo a la pasión, unos nudillos golpearon la puerta y rompieron un beso lánguido que habían compartido.

Antonio golpeó la mano de Robert con la propia y éste retiró los dedos de su interior. El hispano se incorporó, se hizo con la bata que quedaba en el sillón y se la puso rápido por encima, al mismo tiempo que la puerta volvía a sonar. Hizo un nudo flojo al cinturón y fue hacia la entrada. Con cuidado de no mostrar demasiado el interior, la entreabrió y observó al visitante.

Un hombre de apenas unos treinta años le devolvió la mirada, perplejo. Su media melena rubia y ondulada por las puntas se veía húmeda a causa de la lluvia que caía en el exterior. Sus bonitos ojos azules, ocultos tras unas gafas manchadas por diminutas gotitas, parecían el perfecto pozo en el que morir ahogado. Sus labios, más carnosos que los de Robert, y entreabiertos, se entregaban inconscientemente. Llevaba un traje chaqueta simple, pero limpio y seco, suerte con la que no había corrido su abrigo largo, el cual tenía colgado del brazo.

— Disculpa, tú eres Antonio, ¿verdad? —preguntó dulce y melodioso.

La fotografía que Robert le había enseñado una semana atrás no le hacía justicia, y eso era decir mucho. No podía apartar la mirada del cuello y el hombro desnudo del español, que había quedado en exposición por haberse puesto mal la bata. Pero, sin duda, le hechizaban sus ojos verdes, cargados de vida, de ímpetu y de jovialidad a pesar de que no había dicho aún nada. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener la oportunidad de apreciar el resto de su cuerpo.

— El mismo que viste y calza. ¿Francis?

— Sí, lo siento. No sé si llego tarde. El tráfico a estas horas es una pesadilla, pero, con lluvia, aún empeora.

— Pasa y cierra.

La puerta se abrió por completo y Antonio se dio la vuelta para retroceder y permitirle el acceso. Durante ese breve lapso de tiempo, Bonnefoy observó su silueta, de la que poco podía adivinar, puesto que quedaba disimulada bajo la tela. En concreto, se regodeó en sus gemelos torneados por el ejercicio.

— ¡Francis! Menos mal, empezaba a pensar que me iba a tocar llamarte para que no te rajaras. Tan decidido que parecías la última vez que hablamos —dijo Robert, en la cama. No le pasó desapercibida la manera en que su amigo devoraba con la mirada al espécimen hispano y, sinceramente, no podía culparle.

— En esto no soy un cobarde, ya lo sabes. Como le he dicho a Antonio, el tráfico se ha vuelto una de mis peores pesadillas —contestó, entornando el rostro para ver al moreno. Le quedó claro que ya habían empezado la fiesta antes de que él llegara incluso—. ¿Entonces ha dicho que sí?

— Aún no me ha dado una respuesta clara. Me ha dicho que quería verte con sus propios ojos y entonces decidir qué hacer.

Francis sonrió resignado y se quedó erguido, con el maletín de trabajo aún en la mano. Frente a él, el español se paseaba, rodeándole, mientras le examinaba de arriba abajo sin recato alguno. Eso mismo le animó a devorarle con la mirada dejando de lado el pudor y sonrió con disimulo cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada debajo de esa prenda de ropa.

— ¿Qué me dices, Toño? ¿Te gusta?

— Cuando me tratas como a un objeto no es nada divertido, Robbie —se quejó Francis.

— Deberías hablar tú para intentar convencerle.

— No quiero que se lleve una mala impresión de mí. Sé que a veces me pierde la boca.

Se calló de inmediato cuando Antonio se plantó delante de él. Su mano tostada acarició la tela de la corbata que llevaba y ribeteó la forma del alfiler que la mantenía en su sitio. Con cuidado de no arrugarla, tiró de ella hasta que escapó del agarre, mientras que sus ojos pasaban de ésta a los del rubio.

— Dime, Francis: ¿qué tienes ganas de hacer? —le preguntó.

— Me apetece muchísimo enseñarte de lo que soy capaz en la cama. Te prometo que cuando acabemos, te preguntarás por qué quedas con ese impresentable de ahí cuando yo te puedo dar mucho más.

— Eh, oye, bonito, que te estoy escuchando, ¿sabes? —se quejó Robert.

— ¿Cuál es tu prioridad? —preguntó Antonio, ignorando el berrinche del otro.

— Darte un placer inolvidable, que te estremezcas entre mis brazos y que no puedas dejar de gemir.

El hispano se dio la vuelta y observó a Robert, que se encogió de hombros y sonrió triunfal. Por eso mismo Francis se había mantenido en su lista. Se entregaba, casi devoto, a la satisfacción de sus compañeros de cama. Aunque tuviera necesidades propias, al menos tenía el decoro de decirte que su máxima prioridad eras tú.

— ¿Te quedas? —preguntó Robert, con una sonrisa cándida. Cuando vio que como toda respuesta asentía, se levantó— Encárgate tú de la ropa de Francis mientras yo le sirvo una copa, ¿quieres?

— Con gusto.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo él mismo, Antonio le quitó el maletín a Francis y lo dejó sobre la cómoda, cuidando que quedara demasiado al filo. Después volvió a tomar el control de su corbata y le fue arrastrando, mientras él retrocedía de espaldas, en dirección a la cama. Una vez frente a ésta, se dio la vuelta y empujó al galo sobre el colchón. 

No pidió permiso antes de subirse a la cama y sentarse sobre su regazo, con cada rodilla apoyada a un lado de su cuerpo. Inseguro aún, acarició parte de su muslo y notó el calor contra su mano. Sus ojos seguían fijos en Antonio, que le observaba fascinado, como si fuera de una especie diferente a la suya. Los dedos tomaron la montura de las gafas, cerca de la unión entre las patillas y el resto de la estructura.

— ¿Puedo? —le preguntó con un tono inocente que le revolvió por dentro y le provocó un tirón en su entrepierna—. ¿O te quedas muy ciego si te las robo?

— Sólo tengo un poco de miopía, puedes quitármelas.

Ahora que tenía su aprobación, retiró las gafas y las dejó en la mesita de noche, encima de su teléfono móvil. A continuación, sus dedos rozaron su mejilla y su labio inferior. Encantado por el erotismo que desprendía, Francis empujó la nuca de Antonio para tenerle lo suficientemente cerca como para besarle. Primero lento, tentativo, esperando su reacción y luego más profundo e intenso. 

Detuvo el contacto apartándose del rubio, como si su boca ardiese y fuera capaz de arrastrarle al mismo infierno, y le fue quitando la ropa que cubría la parte superior de su torso. Primero la americana, luego la corbata y para terminar la camisa, la cual tiró al suelo sin miramientos. Aferró sus cabellos rubios y le besó de nuevo, ignorando a Robert, que observaba la escena con la copa de champán en la mano y una sonrisa juguetona.

La mano de Francis empezó a subir, peligrosamente, por el muslo. Cuando estaba a la altura de su cintura, el español la golpeó y él la apartó por instinto. Despistado por el ataque, no pudo contrarrestar el empujón, que le abatió por completo sobre la cama y le dejó tumbado. Bonnefoy rio, sorprendido gratamente. Ladeó el rostro y vio que Robert estaba a su lado, ofreciéndole la bebida.

— Te dije que, con un buen estímulo, Antonio es un torbellino imparable.

— Ya veo —comentó, mientras el español le quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines—. No pienso quejarme en absoluto.

Robert besó a Francis, al que no veía en esa cama desde hacía bastante tiempo. Sus caminos se habían separado y, en realidad, sus gustos se asemejaban demasiado como para poder mantener una relación más frecuente. Cuando se separaron, los ojos azules se desviaron al hispano, que se había levantado. De un movimiento certero, deshizo el nudo del batín y dejó que éste resbalara hasta caer al suelo. Apreció su desnudez, su cuerpo moldeado por el ejercicio físico que seguro realizaba de manera asidua.

El hispano trepó a la cama y desabrochó el pantalón del rubio, mientras sus ojos cargados de lascivia se perdían en cada rincón de su figura tumbada. Dio un buen sorbo al champán, mientras Antonio acababa de descubrir sus calzoncillos abultados. Antes de poder tragarlo, Robert le besó y compartieron el amargo sabor del alcohol.

El miembro enhiesto de Francis fue una sorpresa para Fernández cuando lo sacó de dentro del calzoncillo. No sólo lo tenía ya duro y caliente, además no hubiera imaginado ese tamaño y diámetro. Juraría que era más grande que la de Robert.

El gemido de Bonnefoy murió en la garganta del moreno y apoyó la mano izquierda sobre la cabellera de Antonio, cuyos pecaminosos labios besaban y rozaban la piel estimulada de su entrepierna. Los dos franceses se pararon a observar la manera en que la lengua del otro relamía la punta del pene del rubio, húmeda y necesitada. Como lo tenía al lado, estiró una mano y empezó a masturbar el de Robert, que respondió con un jadeo ahogado y, al mismo tiempo, acarició la espalda del español.

Cuando llegó a su nuca, Antonio ya jugaba con el pene en su boca, succionando, presionando suavemente con sus labios alrededor de éste. Sus dedos rodearon esa parte del cuerpo del español y presionaron hacia abajo, por lo cual, la entrepierna del rubio se apoderó aún más de esa cavidad caliente y húmeda, hasta que le escuchó su jadeo atragantado.

— No te dejes nada, cariño. Trágatelo entero.

Los ojos verdes, algo llorosos, le observaron mientras aún le tenía sujeto y le iba marcando el ritmo de la felación. El deseo aumentó en Robert, que se relamió los labios y, sin previo aviso, le dio una cachetada. En la mesita de noche de su lado había un bote de lubricante. Lo atrajo, se echó en la mano y lo dejó por el colchón, consciente de que seguramente lo necesitarían a lo largo de la noche. Repartió el lubricante por su miembro desnudo y, a continuación, mientras éste aún seguía chupando a Francis, atrajo a Antonio a una posición más cómoda. Guio la punta hacia su entrada y empujó, poco a poco. Aún estaba bastante dilatado de la vez anterior, así que no opuso demasiada resistencia. El último trozo, guiado por su propia ansiedad, lo ganó de un solo empujón.

Los primeros vaivenes fueron suaves, medidos, mientras ambos se terminaban de acostumbrar a la situación. Los aprovechó para poder acariciar su espalda musculada y apartó sus nalgas para poder ver con precisión la manera en que su pene se introducía en él y se abría paso hacia ese interior ardiente que a ratos se contraía. Además, también atendió la entrepierna de Antonio, que jadeó contra la erección que ocupaba su boca. Mientras tanto, Francis acababa de degustar el champán, mirando de reojo la bonita escena que formaban entre los tres. 

Dejó la copa en la mesita y deslizó la mano entre las hebras de color tierra, que resbalaban y rodeaban sus dígitos, gentiles. Antonio volvía a subir hacia la punta, en uno de esos movimientos con su cabeza, cuando Robert aumentó el ritmo al que le penetraba y él perdió la concentración. Dejó ir el pene y apretó los párpados, al mismo tiempo que un gemido gutural emergía de entre sus labios.

Francis se sentó y se aproximó al español, fascinado por su expresión compungida por el placer. Amable, le hizo alzar el rostro y encontró su mirada menta, cristalina. Le besó y tragó todos esos gemidos, que se suavizaron al mismo tiempo que Robert ralentizó, incapaz de continuar a dicha velocidad sin alcanzar su clímax. El sonido de la penetración, de la piel chocando contra la piel, convirtió la excitación de Francis en algo insoportable, así que dejó atrás los besos, se incorporó, apoyando las rodillas sobre el colchón y le ofreció su entrepierna a Antonio, que poco dudó en acercarse a atenderla, dócil.

A diferencia de antes, Bonnefoy empezó a mover su cintura contra él, tomando su boca, jadeando sin perder de vista la maravillosa estampa. De vez en cuando, su mirada se cruzaba con Robert, que sonreía deleitado por la situación mientras seguía enterrándose en él. Salió de su interior por completo y, por inercia, Antonio dejó de chupar y miró hacia atrás. Champfleury le movió para darle la vuelta, le dio una cachetada y separó las nalgas para que Francis pudiera ver en primer plano su ano dilatado.

— Pruébalo tú ahora, te va a encantar. Antonio quiere que lo hagas, ¿verdad?

— Sí, claro. Ahora no os pongáis de cháchara, no tengo toda la noche —se quejó Antonio, el cual fue directamente a atacar la erección de Robert. Éste no dudó en balancear su cadera, sin soltar las nalgas.

La necesidad del español había sido suficiente combustible como para hacerle prender de nuevo. No se haría de rogar, así que se untó de lubricante, se posicionó en ese agujero abierto y palpitante y empujó, ni demasiado rápido ni tampoco muy lento, hasta hacerse hueco de una sola vez. Antonio gimió audible, necesitado, y aferró las sábanas con fuerza. Ni siquiera había podido seguir lamiendo el pene frente a él. Con los ojos cerrados, trataba de relajar el esfínter, que había contraído involuntariamente.

— Joder, la tienes grande y gorda —resopló, abrumado. El aludido se rio y fue moviendo su cadera—. Más que Robert.

— Eh, que te escucho. Bien que te gusta normalmente —le dijo, con una ceja arqueada. Puso los dedos índice y corazón bajo su mentón y le empujó para que alzara el rostro—. Chúpamela, me voy a correr en tu boca.

Con el pene rozando sus labios, se vio empujado a entreabrirlos y metérselo en la boca, aunque su mente se ofuscaba con la sensación de Francis detrás de él, penetrándole, dilatándole aún más, llenándole de una manera que nunca había experimentado con su otro compañero. Los dedos de Robert tiraban de su cabello y le empujaban contra él. Se estiró para alcanzar a Francis, que también se inclinó para besarle, sin dejar de buscar la estrechez de Antonio y las dichosas nalgas, que con cada envite seco vibraban.

Al poco, Robert notaba que llegaba al límite y se notaba en sus gemidos anhelantes. Siguió empujando contra la boca, sin importarle si notaba que Antonio se quejaba por la profundidad que alcanzaba y, sin más aviso, se corrió en la boca del español. Se apartó y se sentó, necesitando descansar sus temblorosas piernas. Aprovechando que ahora lo tenía para él solo, rodeó su cintura y con el otro brazo le agarró a la altura de los hombros. Besó su hombro y su oreja y empezó a moverse contra él con fuerza y rapidez, mientras con la mano derecha le masturbaba. La reacción de Antonio fue ardiente, se estremeció y contrajo al mismo tiempo que gemía, con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras, sin perder detalle, Robert se masturbaba ante esa imagen, buscando recuperar la erección para poder adentrarse en el juego. Bonnefoy mordió el hombro de Antonio, gimiendo por lo bajo, cercano a su clímax y, cuando le iba a sobrevenir, se retiró a tiempo de evitar correrse en su interior. Por desgracia, su semen manchó el trasero y la entrada del español que, para su frustración, no había aún catado su ración de orgasmo.

— Lo siento, te he manchado —dijo, respirando pesadamente.

— Está bien, no pasa nada.

— Ven, culito prieto —pidió Robert, acariciando un muslo de Antonio, aún sentado—. Todavía no hemos acabado.

Dio una palmada sobre su propio regazo y no tuvo que pedir más explicaciones antes de captar hacia lo que le guiaba. Apoyó los pies sobre la cama, se quedó de cuclillas sobre su regazo, a poca altura de éste, y acarició su torso mientras su acompañante conducía su miembro hacia el ano. Francis, más recuperado, se levantó y rodeó la cama, mientras Antonio bajaba y se penetraba con el miembro del moreno. Aferrado al cabecero, el hispano se alzaba para luego descender, a buen ritmo, sobre la erección. 

Se sirvió más vino en su copa y se puso a la vera de ellos. Meció el cabello castaño del varón y éste alzó el rostro para verle, con una expresión turbada de placer. Acunó sus mejillas, cuidando no hacerle daño con la copa, se inclinó y le besó profundo, con pasión, dejándole probar el champán, dándole algo de beber a ese hombre tan sediento. Su expresión cuando se separaron le estremeció y empezó a despertar de nuevo a esa bestia que sólo buscaba el sexo.

— ¿Por qué no te pones al revés? Te da igual, ¿verdad, Rob? Ábrelo bien de piernas.

Éste asintió y se encogió de hombros. Antonio cedió a la petición del rubio, se dio la vuelta para encarar a Francis pero el de ojos miel le agarró de las piernas, alzándolas y separándolas, de modo que le penetraba más profundo y quedaba totalmente expuesto tumbado sobre su cuerpo. Sonriente, Francis se inclinó y empezó a besar y lamer sus testículos, al mismo tiempo que Robert movía sus caderas.

No tardó en engullir, goloso, el miembro y en empezar a mover la cabeza con vigor. Él, indefenso ante esa acción en dos partes de su cuerpo sensibles, no podía más que retorcerse al sentir espasmos intensos de placer. Aferró la cabeza de Francis, que iba y venía, provocándole la gloria. Aún así, no ejercía una fuerza que le retuviera en su sitio y, cuando se sintió cercano, le dejó ir y trató de avisarle con inconexos gemidos. Pero Bonnefoy no se apartó y siguió hasta que se derramó en su boca. Lejos de hacerle ascos y escupirlo, lo tragó y de inmediato, subió para darle un beso sucio y amargo, mientras que Robert jugueteaba con un dedo en la entrada ya dilatada, metiéndolo y ensanchándolo aún más.

— Francis, ¿la tienes dura? —inquirió el moreno, besuqueando el hombro mordisqueado de Antonio.

El rubio arqueó una ceja ante la repentina pregunta y asintió con la cabeza.

— Métela tú también.

— ¿Qué? —demandó Antonio, escandalizado—. No sé si voy a poder aguantar las dos…

— Iremos con cuidado, te lo prometo. Antes que hacerte daño de verdad, prefiero quedarme impotente. Confía en mí. ¿Quieres sentir cómo te llenamos? Te vamos a rellenar como a un pavo de navidad.

— Hostia, Robert, no me cortes el rollo.

Aún así, confiaba en su palabra, porque jamás le había hecho daño y, en general, siempre miraba por su bienestar. Respiró hondo y se volvió a dar la vuelta, para estar más cómodo. Entre Francis y Robert empezaron a dilatarle, agregando dedos a ese interior ya ensanchado. Cuando se le hacía molesto, paraban y se dedicaban a besarle y acariciarle, intentando distraerle. Así pues, después de paciencia, Francis lubricó su propio miembro y empezó a presionar para abrirse camino. Prácticamente echado sobre el cuerpo de Robert, que le abrazaba, Antonio se quejó por la presencia del contundente pene de su nuevo compañero de juego. Parecía que de un momento a otro fuese a romperse y la voz de Champfleury le instaba a respirar e intentar relajarse.

Fueron momentos prácticamente insoportables en los que Antonio tenía que esforzarse por no echarse atrás. Una vez dentro, todos se quedaron quietos, necesitados de una tregua. Después, poco a poco, Robert empezó a empujar hacia arriba. Al principio costaba más realizar cualquier movimiento pero, con el paso de los segundos, Antonio se fue habituando a aquellas dos intrusiones que le llevaban a un límite que no había experimentado hasta ahora. A medida que su interior se ensanchaba, Francis también empezó a empujar, casi al mismo ritmo que su compañero y el español olvidó el dolor y la incomodidad y, por fin, volvió a gemir e incluso mover la cadera al ritmo de ellos.

El límite del moreno cada vez volvía a estar más cercano y aún quería probar más de él, así que pidió a Francis que se retirara. Un gemido pronunciado brotó de la garganta de Antonio cuando Robert agarró sus piernas y le levantó en volandas. A causa de la gravedad y el ángulo, el miembro de uno de sus amantes se deslizó más profundo y rozó su próstata. Bonnefoy se aproximó, ayudó a cargar el peso del otro y penetró a Antonio al mismo tiempo que su compañero.

Prácticamente a la misma vez, empezaron a arremeter contra su cuerpo. Bajaban la cadera un poco y empujaban, recuperando la profundidad que esa postura les permitía. El hispano se había perdido por completo: con la cabeza echada para atrás, abrumado por las sensaciones, gemía y maldecía. A ratos también pedía más, más fuerte, cosa que motivó a sus dos amantes a entregarle todo lo que podía.

Le dolían los brazos de cargar su peso pero, a esas alturas, Robert sólo sentía la presión abrumadora y el placer que cada vez le cegaba más. Le parecía que se ahogaba, como si Antonio en realidad fuera el que le tuviera bajo su yugo. Incapaz de resistir, se vino con una fuerza abrumadora en su interior y, por un instante, temió que las piernas le fallaran. Balbuceó, para avisar a los otros dos y tuvieron que hacer un alto para que él se pudiera sentar y beber algo, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Pero para Francis no era suficiente, así que cargó el peso de Antonio, que se aferraba a él como si fuera un koala prácticamente, y lo condujo hasta la cama. Sus ojos verdes puestos en él le miraban como si fuera un animalillo perdido e inocente.

— Yo también quiero correrme dentro de ti.

— Otro caprichoso… —replicó, a regañadientes. Pero algo en la manera que Francis le observaba le ablandó el corazón, así que le acercó para besarle—. Córrete. Ensúciame. Te quiero todo dentro de mí.

Abrió las piernas de Antonio y las sujetó con sus brazos para tener un mejor ángulo. Se alejó de sus deliciosos labios y embistió con fuerza. El hispano ancló una mano en el cabecero para oponer más resistencia a ese ímpetu arrollador. Gemía desaforado, necesitado y llamaba a Francis de una manera sucia y erótica que fulminó cualquier pensamiento coherente de su mente. Rodeó sus piernas y ancló sus dedos en las nalgas, mientras daba rienda a su pasión y deseo profundo. Antonio se masturbaba con la otra mano al mismo ritmo que Francis le penetraba y, segundos después, se estremeció y arqueó su espalda, al mismo tiempo que se venía con fuerza. Bonnefoy no tardó, aturdido por la repentina estrechez de su interior y le llenó con su semen.

Con cuidado, salió de su cuerpo y se echó a su lado, cansado y con las piernas temblorosas. Antonio se movió hasta quedar decúbito lateral, mientras jadeaba, sobrepasado. El rubio le observó de soslayo y preocupado le abrazó por el costado. Besó su flequillo, húmedo después del ejercicio.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Viviré. Sólo necesito descanso. Me da la sensación de que, entre unos y otros, habéis dado de sí mi ano. A partir de ahora voy a tener que llevar pañales o me cagaré encima.

— ¡Qué dramático! —dijo Robert, risueño. Se echó al otro lado de la cama, subió la sábana y les cubrió a los tres. Desde su posición, abrazó al hispano desde detrás y besó su cabeza—. ¿Acaso te arrepientes?

— Ni un poquito.

Los franceses rieron ante su brutal sinceridad. Éste estiró los brazos, con uno rodeó parte de la cintura de Bonnefoy y con el otro acarició el antebrazo de Robert, dándoles mimos a ambos. En el silencio de la noche, seguramente agradecido por los inquilinos de las habitaciones contiguas, poco a poco el cansancio les pegó y les fue adormeciendo.

— Mañana por la mañana, si no estoy muy mal y a vosotros os quedan energías, lo repetimos.

Con ese comentario, tanto para Francis como para Robert, se ganó el título de “Mejor amante que he tenido en mi vida”.


End file.
